


You're a Star

by loud_as_lions



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Getting Together, Idiots in Love, M/M, Marauders' Era, also some self-hate since it's wolfstar, basically a generic wolfstar gets together fic, but not a lot?, it's honestly going to be so cheesy i'm sorry, there's probably going to be bed sharing, this is supposed to be a fluffy fic i'm really sorry, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 09:30:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14691315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loud_as_lions/pseuds/loud_as_lions
Summary: Sirius was fine. Really, he was. Everything was totally and completely fine.Except for the fact that he had a gigantic crush on Remus Lupin and was utterly fucked because of it.Other than that, he was fine.





	You're a Star

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first HP fic, and it's a WIP so I'm not 100% sure where I'm taking it yet. But I'm excited, so here we go!

It happened in Honeydukes. Well, not it, exactly. He didn’t just look away and then look back and bam, he had a crush. That wasn’t quite how it worked- at least, Sirius didn’t think it was. 

In fact, Remus wasn’t even there when Sirius realized. 

The tallest Marauder had stayed back at the castle on this Hogsmeade weekend, as it was snowing heavily and Remus was just getting over a rather nasty bought of the flu. He’d opted to spend the day doing homework and lazing around Gryffindor Tower, and Sirius had almost wanted to stay with him, not wanting his friend to be alone for a full day, but before he’d even been able to open his mouth to offer his company, Remus urged them to have fun without him, and that had been that. 

So there Sirius stood in Honeydukes, eyes scanning the rack of sugar quills when James called to him. Sirius’ looked over his shoulder and spotted his friend in the chocolate aisle, and made his way to him. “Can’t decide how much of a sugar high you want, Prongs?” 

James rolled his eyes at him. “I figured we should bring something back for Remus, his stock could probably use a refill. But what kind do you think we should-” James paused, his eyes flickering down to the Honeydukes basket in Sirius’ hand- practically filled to the brim with chocolates. 

“I’m way ahead of you,” Sirius smirked, causing James to laugh. 

“Clearly. You’re going to make a great Mr. Sirius Lupin one day, mate.” 

It had just been a remark, much like most other things out of his best mate’s mouth. A joke, a side comment, thoughtless and with little meaning. However, it rang loud in Sirius’ ears and made something clench in his gut. And James may have called him on it if they weren’t sixteen and in a sweets shop, but they were, and something colorful and surely tooth-rotting caught his friend’s eye, leaving Sirius to his suddenly spinning head. 

He stood there for a few moments, just thinking about the implications of James’ words, over and over again. Mr. Sirius Lupin. Now there was a thought- him, having a last name other than Black, which he so loathed more often than not. Black, that felt like poison in his mouth when he spoke it. Black, that made him a thousand things he hated. That made him proud to be a disappointment. 

But he couldn’t be a Lupin for a thousand reasons, as well. Lyall and Hope were kind people who deserved a better son-in-law than the likes of Sirius, much like Euphemia and Fleamont, who deserved a better adoptive son. And Remus, of course, deserved far more than spending the rest of his life married to-

But wait.

Why was he even thinking about this? Why, so immediately, had his mind gone to why he wasn’t good enough to marry Remus, instead of being shocked and repulsed by the idea of even dating Remus? They were mates, and while Sirius was about as straight as Moaning Myrtle’s U-Bend, that didn’t mean it was normal for him to go around casually thinking about how nice it would be to be married to one of his closest friends. 

But of course, now he was thinking about it, even still, and seeing the wedding in his head. Seeing the white suits, and James and Peter on either side of them, and Dumbledore is officiating because even in Sirius’ mind there’s nothing that man can’t do, and Remus looks so dashing that by the time Dumbledore tells them to kiss Sirius wastes not even a second…

“Oh bloody hell,” Sirius breathed, eyes wide, a chill running all over his body. 

He shook his head, pulling himself out of his thoughts, and noticed Peter in front of him, looking a bit concerned. “Alright, Padfoot?” 

“Y-yeah, ‘course I am.”

Peter didn’t look convinced. “You’re sure? You were spaced out for a while there.”

“I’m sure,” Sirius said. He put on a more convincing smile and put an arm around his friend, heading them towards the counter to pay for their sweets. 

And sure he was, indeed, but not that he was alright. In fact, he could say for certain that he most definitely wasn’t alright, and would never be alright again, because he liked one of his best mates and he was utterly screwed.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, that was a bit short, but I just sort of wanted to set things up before really getting into it all. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! :D


End file.
